Skaia University
by Zeemio
Summary: So a college AU, Mostly John and Karkat because their my OTP 83, but some GamTav, EriSol, and i guess other ones too. LETS SEE WHERE THIS STORY GOES SHALL WE! T for language because its Homestuck, 8)
1. Chapter 1

"OPEN UP FUCKASS" a growly voice yelled,

EB: hold on dave! I think my new roommate is here!

TG: Ok dude, I hope he's hot

EB: I'm still not a homo dave.

TG: whatever

Sighing, John stepped away from his computer to let the new person in. He was currently enrolled in a university that was receiving transfers from Alternia! He had learned a bit about trolls and how they lived and decided that he liked them. So with a goofy grin plastered on his face, John greeted the new arrival.

"Hi there!" John excitedly looked over this new person. Trolls were a lot taller than humans, so this person stood at about 5'' 11'; witch easily overpowered his measly 5'' 6 frame. Thick grey skin, a mass of messy black hair, pushed past him yelling "OUTTA MY WAY HUMAN"

"Umm, ok then" John walked after him to see the troll looking around and situating himself with the surroundings. His room had 2 beds, 1 bathroom and a kitchen, so it wasn't much, but enough for a human and a troll. "WHERE IS MY SLEEPING AREA?" "It's the one on the left, mine is on the right ok?" "WHAT-FUCKING-EVER".

The troll glared at him and john got a good look at him. He had lime green irises and the part that should be white was an orangey yellow color, his clothes were all shades of grey and black. The grey cancer symbol stood out on his chest, and two cute little nubby horns adorned his head. "OH! My name is john Egbert!" john shot out a hand for the troll to shake. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE." He replied, ignoring the hand "well what's your name?" John inquired, starting to get a little impatient. "KARKAT. SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE ALREADY KNOWN THIS? YOU IDIOT. WHERE IS GAMZEE MAKARA STAYING? I NEED TO TALK TO HIM" Karkat glared at him, John wondered he ever lowered his voice to a socially acceptable pitch. "Ummm, I think he's just next door actually." John said, trying to remember the map they received showing where everyone was. "Why?"

"BECAUSE HES MY MOIRAIL YOU IDIOT. AND I HAVE TO SEE HO THE FUCK HE GOT STUCK WITH LIKE HOW I GOT STUCK WITH YOU!"

"Your what-rail?"

"UGH, NEVERMIND." Then Karkat stormed outta the room to go and talk to his mio-whatever.

==KARKAT POV==

Karkat coulden't believe this! He got stuck with such a huge moron. He dident see a SINGLE recupracoon. Ugh. Humans. "HeY tHeRe MoThErFuCkEr, DiDeNt ThInK I wOuLd Be SeEiNg YoUr CuTe FaCe HeRe ;o) HoNk" "uHH,,,,,,"

Oh god, he was rooming with Tavros. That poor little brown blood, although it was obvious that he shared Gamzee's red feelings (a/n PBJ TIME!). He guessed he better call Nepeta, It was time for the shippers to ship. Walking into the room he saw Gamzee with a bottle of faygo, slamming with Tavros. "HeY MoThErFuCkEr! WhAt Do YoU nEeD kArBrO?" The highblood said. "AnD I dIdEnT kNoW YoU WeRe A LiMe BlOod!" "

"IM A WHAT BLOOD? WHAT GAV YOU THAT IDE….." Then Karkat remembered his contacts. The condescension sent down a 9 sweep old (18) from every color on the hemospectrum to earth so she could strengthen her bond with the aliens.. Seeing his chance to escape the judgmental world of Alternia, he posed as a lime blood and soon enough him and his friends made it down to the planet of Earth. "OH… YEAH…" He nervously scratched behind his head. "IM GOING TO GO AND UNPACK, IM JUST NEXT DOOR IF YOU NEED ME OK?" Karkat was deeply screwed. Once his friends found out how freakishly red his blood was thew would cull hi just for being alive!

Well, anyway he went to his room and was greeted by a goofily grinning John Egderf or whatever the fuck his name was. But that goofy grin almost brought a smile out of him. Luckily, Karkat stopped and thought in horror of what his thoughts were. But all of a fucking sudden, BAM! THE DOOFUS WAS HUGGING HIM. Karkats heartbeat sped up a little bit and he could feel his face heat up. NO NO NO NO NO, HE COULD NOT BE FLUSHED FOR THIS IDIOT!


	2. Chapter 2

_==KARKAT POV BECAUSE IM BETTER AT THAT :33==_

"WHAT THE FUCK EGBERT"

"You looked sad, so I gave you a hug! What, are hugs bad for trolls?"

"THERE BAD IF THIER FROM YOU FUCKASS"

"Ok, ok, no need to shout."

"THERE IS EVEERY REASON TO SHOUT!" John seemed a bit startled by this outburst, but like I cared! I didn't care about what this boy, with soft black hair, a cute buck toothed smile, adorable expressions, and amazingly geeky glasses. I CERTIANLY wasn't attracted to him. But I really wanted to know what he thought of me…

Well enough of wondering. I stormed away and looked at the map that was spread out across John's bed. Looked like there was 2 sides of the campus, Prospit and Derse. It looked like John and me were on the Prospit half. Well, a look at my schedule shows that I have a sort of meditation session at the beginning of the day. I was in the group called Blood. Very fucking funny. I guess the universe loves to just fuck with me.

Well, it was getting a bit late so I took out my contacts, looking in hatred at my mutant red eyes. I kind of wish that I could show John my secret; but he wouldn't understand. He's a blue blood. Kind of a funny hue of blue though. I guess it's a human thing. Well when I walk out of the bathroom, I see John passed out on his bed, and he looks freaking adorable. I can't even deny it. John Egbert looks adorable when he sleeps. Wow, that sounded REALLY stalker-ish. Stalker thoughts aside, I have to go to sleep. I just hope that the night terrors wont find me in this stupid human sleeping unit.

"KARKAT WAKE UP!" John decides to SCREAM IN MY GOG DAMN EAR. "SHUT UP EGBERT" I scream right back "Karkat you're late! For your first—Karkat your eyes" Oh fuck. I am so so so so so sooooooooo dead. I freeze, not sure of what to actually do, I decide to run AS FAST AS I FUCKING CAN to the bathroom and put in my contacts. SHIT! He caught me, Johns had catches my wrist before I could run, and he is looking at my eyes. My hideous red eyes. "They changed! That is so cool! I like them red though… It suits you better!"

"I….uh….. but…ask someone else about it." I actually didn't shout. Way too shocked out of my mind to respond to anything. I put on my uniform, well most of it. I had my dark red shirt untucked and the optional suspenders hanging down. We all had to wear a bright yellow tie that had a darker yellow crescent moon on it, so I had that. But I completely discarded the jacket, and dress pants, instead wearing my black jeans. Being sure to put in my lime green contacts I rushed out of the door without looking at John… I was so dead… so so so so so so sosssooososoososooosoosososososoosos DEAD.

==**ok, so I made like, meditateing group thingies for the aspects like breath, blood, hope, mind, time, space ect. And its cool like that. Im gonna to karkat pov more because I like him more :33, but the next chapter is gonna have some more john and GamTav! }:oD MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE IN THIS DON'T WORRY, im just really bad at this -.- AND USE A LOT OF EMOTICONS! :D :D :D :D :D ==**


	3. Chapter 3

==JOHN POV FINALLY!==

Well, after Karkat rushed out like that he had QUITE a few questions. What did eyes have to do with anything? Maybe he really DID have to go and ask someone. The only other troll he knew of was that Gamzee guy next door, so he decided to go and see him.

Although, walking into the room he saw a little troll with big horns and a Mohawk lying on top of a tall lanky troll with messy hair and tall horns, asleep. They were all cuddled up on one bed and appeared to be shirtless. Ok, WRONG TIME, time to abscond my ass outta there!

Ok, so with burning bright cheeks, I went outside to find a troll I could ask about troll eye color or some shit. A lady with short pixie cut hair, and dark green lipstick on to match her jade eyes. She had medium length horns that kind of did this hook thing a the end that looked like the tip of a fishing hook. "Wait! Um, Miss!" I got her attention eventually and huffed over there to talk to her.

"Hi! My name is John, and I was wondering of you could help me with something."

"Hello John. My Name Is Kanaya, And I Would Be Glad To Help You." Kanaya seemed very formal, and was from the Prospit Dorms like me. She kind of reminded me of Rose, Dave's cousin, they were both in the Derse dorms.

"Yeah, I just got a new roommate and he's a troll and can you please explain what eye color means or something like that?"

"Well If You Are Referring To Karkat, Than It Has To Do With The Hemospectrum."

"What that and again…. Why eye color?"

"When A Troll Reaches A Certain Age Their Eyes Fill In With The Color Of Their Blood. And In Troll Society, The Color Of Your Blood Dictates Your Social Status. For Example, I Am A Jade Blood, Witch Says I Work Underground And Help The Mother Grub. I Am Middle Class, Neither Good Or Bad."

"ok, where is red on the hemospectrum?"

Kanaya just gave a smile and walked away. Her stylish skirt swaying behind her, still having soooo many questions unanswered, I had to settle with that answer and I went to go and find my first class.

==GAMZEE POV BECAUSE WHY NOT?!==

Aww, waking up, I found Tavros asleep next to me. His Arms were wrapped around me tight and he was just so cute! Figuring it was time to get up, he gentle shook the little miracle. "HeY tAvBro, GoTtA wAkE uP." He groaned and snuggled closer to me "nOOOOOOOOOOO,,,,,," he squealed when I tried to get up. I chuckled, and sat up with him still clinging to me. "HeY MoThErFuCkEr," he just giggled in my shoulder. Getting a mischievous idea, I stood up with him on my back. "mMMUUURRRGGGHH" was all he protested, while then falling asleep again on my back. I think my heart just melted, from how cute he was. Like how I couldn't believe it when he agreed to be my Matesprit. It was a miracle, he was my miracle, my peanut butter blooded miracle.

I walked into the bathroom, and started to get ready for a shower.

"nOOOO! wHAT ARE YOU DOING,,," Tavros squirmed and squealed when I stepped into the water! "gAMZEEEEEEEEEE!" He squealed in protest. "HaHaHaHahHaHaHahHahHaHaHAHa!" Grouchily, my new matesprit got off my back and soggily stomped back to his bed to change out of his wet boxers. I motherfucking laughed so hard, I thought I was gonna piss myself. I motherfucking love Tavros, I wont let ANYONE touch him. HoNk! :o)

==I promised GamTav, I give you GamTav. I apoligize for the suckiness of that chapter but oh well, writing isn't my best skill, message me for some advice please! I could use it!==


	4. Chapter 4

_==Urf, different perspective again because I suck at this, NO MORE QUIRKS UNLESS THEIR TYPEING BECAUSE ITS HARD AND CONFUSING! Review because I could really use some advice! Thanks! 3==_

++Karkat POV++

Karkat made it through all of his horribly boring classes; with only a few awkward encounters with John. He has been successfully dodging all his questions by saying that it doesn't matter, and he wouldn't understand. John wouldn't understand though! Its not like he has to constantly hide his blood color. Don't trip, don't blush, don't cut yourself; every day without rest. Sighing, Karkat walked into a nearby coffee shop and ordered himself a cup from the troll behind the counter. She was a really short sea dweller with an Aquarius sign on her shirt and horns a lot like Eridans.

"How did you get here?" He asked, but the girl just flipped him off, telling him to get the fuck out of her business. Well then. Sitting down at a table near the back, he tuned out the world with his embarrassingly girly music. He happened to freakin' love Disney music and bought every ne of the soundtracks, so he was pretty damn upset when a hand pulled out his ear buds and turned around the chair he was in.

"WHAT THE FU-" Shit, it was Egbert.

"You have some explaining to do." He said in such a tone that left no room for negotiation. "Don't you dare say I wouldn't understand!"

"Well you wouldn't! Why do you even care? You just fucking met me!" Karkat was quickly getting panicky and finally found an escape route, and absconded. "KARKAT!" John screamed after him, but Karkat just kept on racing to the door. Almost there! Then "FUCK!" Someone grabbed his fucking suspenders!

He fell right on his ass and got really disorientated for a second. "heh heh, Gottcha." The most infuriating southern accent sounded behind him. Growling, Karkat look at the offender. He looked like an albino, with his pale skin and equally pale hair; but he couldn't tell for sure due to the sunglasses covering his eyes. The douchy-ness radiating from this man was un fucking bearable. Karkat couldn't believe that 1 person could be this freaking annoying without him even knowing the guy! Cursing under his breath, he stood up and noticed that they were about the same height. The purple tie he was wearing suggested that he was from the Derse dorms, and he had a red little gear symbol on the pocket of his jacket, like john had a windy-looking blue symbol on his that, from what he gathered represented the meditation group they were in.

"Nice to meet 'cha. Ya'll are roommates right?" The man said, once again infuriating Karkat with that damn accent. "Yup! Thanks for catching him Dave… he and I have some shit to talk about." John replied, shooting Karkat a glare, witch he gladly returned. "Kay bro. Once ya got your clusterfuck settled drop by my room, I gotta new roommate too. Thollux or somethin like that."

"SOLLUX?!" Karkat was exited now. His 'athhole' of a friend was here! Both humans looked at him. "Ya know him?" The Dave human asked

"Unfortuanatly. Lets go John settle this now so I can re-unite with my douchebag of a friend."

==_Fast forward time to when they are in le room==_

"Ok, so Karkat, what blood color are you actually?" John decided to just come right fucking out and get to the point didn't he?

"Well, you, uh, wouldn't believe me if I said lime would you…" Karkat avoided eye contact, but he could definitely see John's head shake a no. Sighing, Karkat explained, "Well, since you wont fucking leave me alone… I'm not even on the gog damn hemospectrum. Ok? I'm a… Mutant. The lowest of the low. I said you wouldn't understand! You're a fucking blue blood." Karkat could feel the red-tinged tears begin to well up in his eyes but blinked them away hastily. John looked confused, then understanding covered his face as he realized something. Karkat Watched in amazement as John took out a pocketknife from his pocket; why he had one in his pocket was a whole nother bafflement; and put a little slice in his finger. Karkat couldn't even put into words the confusion he felt when red welled up in the cut.

"Oh." Was all he could say. "I'm sorry… I guess." John, sensing that all was well, once again let his lips form a goofy smile and laughed. Karkat felt himself smile against his will, he couldn't resist it that grin of Johns was contagious. Karkat mad a split second decision to not hide his red eyes anymore. I guess he had some explaining to do to his friends, but it was worth it if it was for John.


	5. Chapter 5

_==EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, lithpes. I do not know how good I will be at writing Sollux's lisp==_

++Karkat++

"Kk! I mithed youuuu" The yellow blooded troll flung his arms loosely over Karkats shoulders. "Wow, ok did you really eat some fucking slime?!" The cancer troll pushed his taller friend off of his shoulders, sending him into a fit of giggles with Sollux tripping over an imaginary obstacle. Wow, ok this wasn't going to be the reunion that he expected. Karkat pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The Gemini was now on the floor, blabbering about how the floor actually WAS Eridan, and proceeded to have sloppy makeouts with it. Karkats think pan just couldn't handle this level of stupidity. Dave and John were laughing so hard they began to cry, and Karkat just looked at his friend and failed to react to this situation.

Your name is Karkat Vantas… and you have no idea what is going on.

++John pov because Karkat is a bit preoccupied 8)++

John didn't know what the fuck this troll was doing but he did know one thing, It was hilarious! There was a 6 foot troll, that had a mustard-y yellow hue to him, just make out with the floor saying a name that sounded like "Eridun" Johns stomach was cramping up from laughing so hard for so long. "Oh my god, Dave! This guy!" He couldn't even breath from laughing!

That look… on Karkats face was fucking priceless. But that party pooper had to break it up eventually, "Sollux. Fucking. Captor. Get off of the floor this instant." The Sollux troll jumped up, teetered for a bit, and fell onto Karkat's shoulder. "KAaay Kaaaaaaayyy" He drooled a bit on Karkats, shoulder during the process of speaking; induced another fit of giggles from John. "Gog fucking dammit Sollux! Why do you have to be such a fucktard?!" Sollux giggled and said "Will you help me get to thleeeeeep KK? I couldn't thleep tho I had thome thoper thlime (Some soper slime)"

"I fucking noticed. Had a bit too much don't you think?!" Karkat growled dragging the drugged up troll to his bed. Once Karkat had the yellow troll situated, he stormed out of Dave's room with Sollux calling out behind him, (making little kissie faces too) "Bye bye! Kitheth (kisses)!"

"Holy shit dude, what's up HIS ass?" Once Karkat left, Dave Turned to John "I mean seriously _(a/n fun fact, I first typed seriously as SEAriously the first time… feferi get out of my head)._I would have recorded that shit right there."

"Karkat just has a lot on his mind." John replied, daydreaming about the handsome troll he was lucky enough to room with.

"Sooo, ya like rooming with him?"

"Well so far it's been good! I mean, he doesn't make too much of a mess."

"He's an asshole John"

"No he's not! He's super funny, cute, and nice when you catch him at the right time."

"You've only known him for 2 days."

"I feel like I've known him for years! But its just now that we've met…. Dose that make sence?"

"Ablolutl' none. And ya also called him cute" Dave smirked as John's face heated up and he quickly tried to cover up his slip-up

"No I didn't, Dave I'm not a homosexual"

"Whatever bro, oh hey where's your sister?'

"She's in the Prospit dorm, why?"

"No reason..." Dave smirked evily "your sister is hot."

"Not cool dude, I'm leaving now." Dave chuckled, everyone knew that they likes each other so I guess he was going to finally ask her out, if they weren't already dating now.

"No John wait." John turned around "What?"

"Your. Sister. Is. Really. Hot."

"BYEE"

John quickly made his way out of the room as Dave's poker face failed at the laughter that erupted from him.

"AND YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING HOMO JOHN!" Dave yelled out the window as John walked away.

"DAVE!" John's face was on fire! He wasn't a homosexual! No matter how cute Karkat was, he wasn't a Homosexual.


	6. Chapter 6

==Dave pov==

That boy was soooo gay for the troll kid. 'Not a homosexual my ass' Dave sighed, and seeing how his new roommate was fast asleep on his bed, he decided to go online and see if anyone was on to talk with. Good, that lovely girl named Jade was online 3. As Uncool as I was to ask someone out online, he just couldn't wait any longer.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 17:49 -

TG: hey there harley

GG: OH! Hi dave! ;B

TG: I gotta tell you something

TG: Its pretty important, and I need you to listen… or read whatever

GG: im really sorry dave! But I cant, I promised to take my new roommate out to dinner and I have to leave like, now!

TG: oh, ok it can wait then

GG: im really sorry! Tell me about it later kay?

GG: bye! 3

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:52 -

Damn. He needed to talk to Rose, she has good advice with relationship shit. She SHOULD I mean, she's been with her alien girlfriend Kanaya (They met over pesterchum/trollian) forever. At least they finally met up, he was happy for them. But damn was he jealus. Jealousy was way un cool but he couldent help it. Why should his cousin have a perfect relationship when he is stuck chaseing a girl that probably dosen't even like him back right? But whatever, he could always try to win over that super adorably geeky Prospit girl. Too bad if she was Johns twin, Dave freaking loved her.

_==yes yes, super short. And so…. DAVEY. I made dave and rose cousins while jade and john are twins because I feel like john and jade are more like siblings than rose and dave. I just think it makes more sence. So, spring break will be ending soon so idk how offton I will be able to update! But do not fear, I wont (probably) abandond this story! And I PROMISE it will get better! Im gonna have it fast forward to when john and karkat have known eachother for a while. So bear with me! 8D I have a plan! 8) (lol dave got fucking DENIED XD )==_


	7. Chapter 7

a==KKAARRKKAATT 8D==

"Aww! Karkitty are you crying?"

"Call me that again and I will hurt you" Karkat wiped away his tears before John could say anything else. John laughed and snuggled closer into the taller boy. It had been a bit less than half a sweep since Karkat had came here, and him and the John human had become inseparable. He agrees to watch your terrible romcoms if you watch his suckish actors movies. Karkat had also developed a HUGE crush on John, but he stuck firm to his "Not a homosexual" thing. Karkat just didn't get it, why did it matter if he was male, why couldn't John just date him?! They would make an amazing couple anyway…

"Karkat? Hey, I thought this was your favorite part." John snapped him out of these thoughts and he was right, this was your favorite part. The cancer looked at the boy in his arms and the bright blue eyes behind thick glasses twinkled back at him. God he loved John, the mop of brown hair, that stuck up in all sorts of directions, all the blue clothes he wore (Guess what Johns favorite color was), soft tanned skin, and his lips… all Karkat wants to do is kiss them. And by some magical force that made his brain stop for a moment, that's what he did.

The troll's lips met the humans and utter surprise spread across Johns face, but he didn't pull away. That's what started Karkat. John wasn't pulling away, and yelling how he wasn't a homosexual, but he was kissing back! And when they both pulled away to breath, John just said "umm, Karkat? I'm not a homosexual." Karkat sighed and began to get up, tears already burning in his eyes when John giggled and stopped him saying "I'm not a homosexual, but that doesn't mean I'm not bisexual." But it was too late, Karkat already committed suicide because he was rejected and ridded the world of his worthless-

"_ZEE! No!" You turn around to face your brown eyed Moirail "Wwhat? That's good enough." You respond with a smirk "Zee! Come on, since you decided to write this story, make it happy at least!" He replies with a kiss on the top of your head_

"_All r!ght, but just because you asked n!cely" You give a toothy smile, and he sticks out his tongue at you, laughing. Heh heh, where were you? Oh right. _

-"I'm not a homosexual, but that doesn't mean I'm not bisexual." John giggled pulling Karkat into a hug. The troll didn't know what the hell this hyperactive boy was talking about, but if it meant they could be together he didn't even care. Karkat made half a heart with his hand, and John made the other half with his own, "So We're matesprites, or whatever now?" Karkat giggled, (something he did a lot when he was younger and never quite grew out of, although he covers it up pretty well) "Matesprits John, and yes" Karkat kissed his new matesprit on the tip of his nose, and him and John cuddled on his bed. The movie was still going, as they talked but they didn't watch it. The credits rolled and the two boys were almost asleep when Gamzee burst in yelling "GUYS! TAVROS HAS MOTHERFUCKING WINGS!"

"Gamzee! I don't have wings, that's my ancestor! Come back to the room now." Tavros yelled from the other room, and then John and Karkat fell asleep all cuddled up and so did Gamzee and Tavros.

_Tyekid laughs as he reads the now finished story, "Close enough" your Purple blood Matesprit says " I'm not even going to ask about the end there, but oh well." _

"_Heh heh, !t wwas r!ght for the story" You reply, giving him a kiss and laughing. _

HUZZAH, yeah, Zeemit (Zee) is my OC, and Tyekid my bouyfriend, and Jamari (Brown blood) I put as my Moirail because love ya Peanutbutter! 8D so I ended this cause I lost insparation, but I like how it turned out, expect much johnkat fluff from me, Im currently working on a nepeta sadstuck story though!++


End file.
